Due to a rising complexity of parts to be paint-sprayed, a rising variety of colours and ever shorter product cycles, the demands upon the operators of paint-spraying plants are increasing. Through the conversion of existing paint-spraying plants, on the basis, for example, of robot technology, these demands are able to be met. However, the use of robot technology for paint-spraying plants calls for a relatively high effort in the setting-up of paint-spraying control systems adapted to new paints and/or new component parts of the paint-spraying plant.
From DE 19936146, a method for determining spraying parameters for a paint-spraying apparatus is known.